guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Steam
Unless running a water/fire ele or teaming with a fire ele, this isn't viable.--Life Infusion 20:53, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, Nightfall is adding a fair number of abilities that set people on fire. See Burning. I still personally wouldn't want to depend on it...—Aranth 21:12, 28 September 2006 (CDT) I find it amusing that STEAM does COLD damage. I've heard of people being scalded by steam...can't say I've ever heard of anyone being CHILLED by it. Then again, I've never heard of anyone summoning meteors from the sky either so I guess the point is mootDKS01 05:00, 29 September 2006 (CDT) : they probably did that to prevent the Mark of Rodgort + multiple people spamming steam combo.. Still, a build can easily be made around this idea. MoR + a warrior with IAS and a flaming weapon, or a ranger with a fire prep and an ele with lot of steam(low cost and low cast, and a recharge that Serpents Quickness or Arcane Echo can help out with) can take out a foe easily... -- Ifer (t/ ) 05:15, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Mmmm. Immolate + Steam. Burning Arrow + Steam. Yum! Tarinoc 13:36, 4 October 2006 (CDT) I'm guessing this is supposed to be used with Elemental Flame I might even consider making an elementalist now. 67.20.226.28 19:22, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :Elemental Flame only works with elemental Hexes, this skill is a spell, so it would not work. >> Trace 19:59, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think they might mean the interaction between short duration water hexes to trigger Elemental Flame and then this to work on the burning. Merengue 14:00, 25 October 2006 (CDT) To keep the pressure up, it looks like a good synergy between a number of more obvious spells here. Shatterstone + Elemental Flame + Freezing Gust + Steam and you've got a pretty toasted foe that just swallowed close to 400 raw damage that's blinded as well at Water Magic 16. --Katko 9:43, 29 November (CDT) Relatively quick recharge time, hm. E/me--Immolate-Steam-Epidemic. That would annoy a group in no time. Not a bad skill at all:) doobnoob Water/Fire combo is very powerful I've always been a water ele but got tired of blurred vision having little effect on Rangers. It works great on Assasins, Warriors, and Dervishes, but Rangers always seem to make that 50% count. Since I like to balance all my characters with 11, 10, and 10 before I apply runes, I finally broke down and did this with my Ele. So I made my ele 15 Water(11+3+1), 12 Fire(10+2), 12 Energy Storage(10+2). I have 445 healh(superior vigor and Exuro's Will) and 85 energy. Here's the combo I find very deadly. Immolate = 51 damage +3 seconds on fire for 42 damage making a total of 93 damage ; Steam = 80 damage +10 seconds of blind, Shatterstone = 100 + 100 3 seconds later for a total of 200, Freezing Gust = 80 damage if used directly after shatterstone. The total damage output is 93 + 80 + 200 + 80 = 453 in around 7 seconds. You can repeat this combo because every skill should be recharged as you go in sequence. so in 14 seconds. you do 906 damage. The total energy cost per combo is 40 energy. 40 Energy will do 453 damage in 7 seconds and the combo can be spammed again without delay, can you beat that with anything else? I would recommend bringing water attunement, aura of restoration, and glyph of lesser energy. You have one skill slot remaining which I usually use maelstrom for ab capping purposes. But that remaining skill is up to you. I think this combo could be one of the most deadliest combo's in the game. Brighton Alexander 05:07, 25 January 2007 (CST) :7 seconds is a long time to get the full potential of the damage, especially considering high elemental armor drops the damage quite considerably. Sure, it might be able to be recast constantly, but what's the point if the most dangerous professions to you won't take most of the damage? --220.233.103.77 05:36, 25 January 2007 (CST) :: The most dangerous profession to an Elementalist is a Ranger and a Mesmer. Warriors will be a peace of cake with this build because you can blind them or just keep slowing them with freezing gust. The blind from steam should help keep you safe from a ranger. The damage a ranger usually receives from shatterstone is 45+45. Freezing Gust is usually 42. Immolate will cause the most damage because of the 42 damage he'll receive from burning + around 21 damage from the spell. On a ranger, one combo will do around 235 damage and will keep him blinded for 10 seconds which can be re-applied when you start the combo all over again. Warriors usually take more damage from this combo because they usually take more Elemental damage. There aren't many other combo's out there besides using Air that can cause this amount of damage on a single target in a short time span. Plus, your causing blind on the target. :::lolol, MENDING TOUCH, SIGNET OF MALICE, and Distracting Shot/Disrupting Dagger/etc. --Silk Weaker 07:06, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::how many assasins actually use mending touch in AB?? It's rare, Immolate and Steam have 1 second casting time making the disruption very challenging. Use Freezing Gust and you can perma slow someone while throwing Immolate on them for damage. You'll never have to worry about seeing A/W, R/N, E/any, N/any, W/any. I took your combo to Great Temple of Balthazar and tried it on the master of healing and master of enchantment. It couldn't even come close to killing either of them. VegaObscura 19:20, 10 March 2007 (CST) Thats why you need to add Gaze of Contempt and Vapor Blade beforehand. Master of healing loses all the retarded enchantments and gets spiked by vapor blade, then you follow it up with Shatterstone > Elemental Flame > Steam. is on fire Noticed that while the word "blinds" in the skill description links to the condition, the wording "is on fire" doesn't link to Burning - is there a way to do this? Also, are there other skills using the "on fire" phrase which could be linked to burning? --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 08:17, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :Like what I just did to it? --Kale Ironfist 08:22, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks, that's perfect! How do you edit that bit? It just said when I looked.--image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 17:03, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::Either click on "edit skill details" (in small text, just above the image) or edit Template:Steam. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:05, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Thanks, good to know! --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 18:21, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Is on fire is kind of inconsistent with the rest of the conditions imo. I mean, "is burning" would work just as well (if not better), and you don't see like "is covered with blood" for bleeding. 67.162.10.70 21:50, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::i think i've seen it elsewhere, Glowing Gaze comes to mind. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:52, 1 May 2007 (CDT) maybe THE MOST POWERFULL MEELE SHUTDOWN FOR ELES!!!(don't suggest blinding flash,no dmg and huge cost) :Shatterstone->glyph of immolation->steam is fun, more signage and less CAPpage please.-- 21:20, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I dont understand whats so great about Glyph + This. You invest in multiple attributes, you deal some basic damage (cold is reduced by armor) it takes at least 2 seconds (there is probally aftercast and what not), and you spend 10 energy to inflict 10 seconds of blind that will be drawn in 3... not that graet imo. Mele shutdown is slows from water. Much more devastating. warrior cant do shit if it takes 2 minutes to move 3 feet. 20:56, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Update Umm... how exactly was the functionality different before? I don't see the change... Qing Guang 03:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Used to do a lot of damage and cause blind if they were burning, or cause less and no blind. Now it's 20 damage less than the ORIGINAL low amount all the time, with blind if they are burning. Meaning it won't do jack shit for hurting people any more, only blind. Meaning suckage. Again --Gimmethegepgun 05:44, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::The damage was a nice thing, but it's the long blind duration and excellent synergy with GoI that really made this shine. Entropy ( ) 07:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::100 cold damage on 60AL if meeting the req was awesome in RA. It got friggen halved. Same 'long' Blind duration, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::God forbid elementalists can't do both melee shutdown and high damage in one spell.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 02:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Frozen Burst/Deep Freeze/Shard Storm all deal 70 Cold dmg on 12 spec and shutdown Melee :) Also, Mirror of Ice for added damage if you want. --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::None of those shut down melee nearly as bad as blind.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 18:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Actually, they can do it better, DF can slow multiple ppl as FB and once slowed kiting can completely shut them down - Rabus 18:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Hexes are also worse to remove (no Draw, RC, LS... ) --- -- ( ) (talk) 08:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Omg, they have not just killed a skill, but also the fun there was to playing water Elementalist.And that's the same story for months now in most professions. Time for me to leave this game. ::::::::::Wait, the only fun thing to use was Steam? --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:19, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :lol ive been playing a water ele for years and have never used steam, the damage was decent, the blind conditional and the whole point of water is snaring which makes blind unnecessary (xcept vs rangers/para); the fun part of playing a water ele is snaring a sin and running in circles around em while cast shatterstone and glowing ice - Rabus 14:30, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::I use Glyph of Immo - ShatStone - GIce - Steam - Blurred myself. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:39, 17 May 2009 (UTC)